


Give It A Shot

by casteehell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, SPN - Freeform, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas - Freeform, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean, for an anon, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casteehell/pseuds/casteehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sammy's 21st birthday, everyone is happily buzzed and having fun until Dean and Cas go to the garage and Cas opens his mouth about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Another short smutty smut. My second one, I know it's not amazing, but I tried!

It was that time of year again for the Winchester’s. It was both a happy and sad time for the young boys. On May 2nd 1992, Dean Winchester was leaving the liquor store with a pink frilly princess crown on his head that said “I’m 21!” and his arms filled with brown paper bags. He was grinning widely because he was thinking of Sammy’s face when he forces him to wear the ridiculous crown. He was determined to make this birthday the best Sam has ever had. With both of their parents gone now, the boys didn’t exactly have happy holidays or family to celebrate birthdays with. This year was different though. This year, they had a family. 

Being hunters was the only reason they had a family. Bobby was the closest thing to a father they had, maybe even more than John Winchester was. Bobby had taught Dean to throw a baseball and he taught Sammy how to ride a bike. Bobby Singer was the only reason the Winchester boys even kept going anymore. He motivated them and made them fight for each other, even when all they wanted to do was fight with each other. They also had their friends Jo, Garth, Meg, and Castiel. All of them had been huge inspirations and true friends for Sam and Dean. All of them had risked their lives on at least one or more occasions fighting with Bobby and the Winchesters against the evil sons of bitches that lurked in the night. 

Dean and Bobby had been setting up Bobby’s house all day for the surprise party they were throwing Sammy. He was out doing a job with Garth in the next town over, something to do with mysterious suicides. Dean kicked the creaky front door to Bobby’s house open with one foot and stumbled into the kitchen with the alcohol filled bags over flowing, nearly falling to the floor. A bottle of Jack Daniels was slipping out of a bag and quickly falling to the floor, but before Dean could even attempt to catch it, a hand was securely under the bottle. Dean looked up the arm and then into the face of the person holding it and sighed slightly when he saw the ice blue eyes and wide smile greeting his own stare.

“Hey Dean!” said the enthusiastic boy in front of him. It was Castiel. Dean and Cas have only recently become friends, but they get along very well. They both like to listen to classic rock and talk about crappy cartoons, anime and movies. They were actually only a year apart in age, Cas being 24 and Dean being 25. Castiel never knew his parents. He grew up in foster homes until he turned 18 and he’s been supporting himself ever since. They’re both hunters, but Cas works at a comic book shop right down the road from Bobby’s house. That’s where the two boys first met, bonding over a Batman comic book, one year ago and they’ve been inseparable ever since.  
“Hey buddy, nice reflexes.” Dean smiled at him and raised his eyebrows and nodded his head approvingly.   
“Yeah, well you know, I work out.” Cas said jokingly and put the bottle on the small round table. He proceeded to pose and flex his arms. 

Dean chuckled and started putting the rest of the bags on the table and the beers in the fridge. Cas walked over to the counter, hopped up and starting tapping his legs together searching for something to keep the conversation going.

“Should be a cool party, huh? I think Jo and Meg are bringing one of their friends over. I heard she’s pretty cute!” He bent his head down and looked at the tile as he said this, but looked up slightly trying to see Dean’s reaction. Dean finished putting the beers in the fridge, took two out of the case and handed one to Cas. He popped open the tab and did the same for Cas’s unopened beer.

“Yeah?” He took a sip of his beer and snorted, “Maybe it’ll be Sammy’s lucky night.”

“Hah, well I think she’s actually closer to your age. 24, I think? Maybe it’ll be your lucky night man!” Cas said with a nervous laugh. He took a swig of his beer and tried to avoid looking at Dean’s face.

Dean hopped up on the counter next to Castiel and took a long drink. “Ah, well, maybe not.”

There was silence for a few moments and the boys just enjoyed each other’s company and sat a little too close. Cas could feel the hair of Dean’s arm on his own and it gave him chill bumps. Cas opened his mouth to say something and then the door swung open. 

Meg came strolling in with a big box in her hand. 

“Hey boys! I got the cake; it’s got moose antlers on it.” She giggled. Meg liked to call Sam “Moose” for her own odd reasons. Everyone liked the nickname so it just kind of stuck. 

Jo waltzed in after her with a couple of wrapped gifts and a girl at her side. 

“Hey Dean, Cas. How are you?” She looked at the boys and noticed the lack of space between them, but didn’t say anything. The boys both smiled and nodded at her. “This is my friend Lisa.”

They both had to admit that she was, in fact, cute. Lisa had dark brown, wavy hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She smiled politely at them.

Dean jumped off of the table and walked into the hall closet to get a long rectangular table. He unfolded it while Jo put the gifts on the kitchen counter and Meg hid the cake in the garage fridge. Jo walked over to the small stereo in the living area and turned it on. A classic rock station hummed softly. She walked over to the fridge and got her and Lisa a beer.

The door swung open again and an enthusiastic Garth hopped in with a tired Sammy tailing behind him. Everyone cheered, “Happy Birthday Sammy!” and there was one loud “MOOSE!” Sam jumped a bit and started laughing and looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised and rolled his eyes. Everyone started to hug and pat Sam on the back and Dean set up the beer pong. Bobby came out and talked with everyone and wished Sam a happy birthday and then left. He was staying at his friend Rufus’s house so the kids could have the house to themselves. After Dean set up the table, he walked over to Sammy and plopped the princess crown on his head and posed with him for a picture taken by Jo. 

“Happy birthday Sammy! They grow up so fast!” He wiped a fake tear from his cheek and hugged his little brother. Dean shoved a beer in his brother’s hand and challenged him to a game of beer pong.

“All right, me and the birthday princess are up first! Who wants to be our partners?” Jo partnered up with Sammy and Castiel partnered up with Dean. Meg, Garth and Lisa were huddled around cheering them on. Meg was teasing Sammy for flipping his hair out of his face every time he went to throw the pong ball, and Lisa kept trying to fake out Lisa. 

They played for a while and finally Sam and Jo won.

“Hah! Not bad for my first game, huh, big brother?” Sam taunted. Dean laughed; he was already slightly tipsy at this point. 

“Yeah, yeah. Jo was the only reason you two won!” As he pointed at Jo with the hand holding his beer some of it splashed on his neck and onto his shirt. “Shit. Clean up on aisle Dean!” Sam and Jo laughed and he walked into the kitchen. Meg and Lisa paired up against the winning duo. He walked over to where the paper towels were and Cas walked into the kitchen to grab another beer.

“Good game buddy.” 

“Hah, you did good!” Dean was wiping off his shirt looking at Cas bent over in the fridge. 

“Hey, let’s take a shot.” He suggested, still watching the bent over Cas. Castiel turned around and set the beer he just retrieved on the counter. “Your choice.” Dean motioned towards the table with all the liquor on it. Cas smiled widely, Dean looked at his white teeth and wet lips. 

“I choose the Jack Daniels.” Dean snapped out of the vision he was having involving Castiel’s lips and picked up the bottle. He poured two shots. They picked up their glasses and clanked them together. 

“To Sammy!” They both said in unison and drank the contents of the glass. 

Castiel made a slightly disgusted face as the alcohol made its way down his throat warming up the pit of his stomach. Dean poured himself another.

“You don’t drink much do you?” Dean laughed softly and poured Castiel another as well. 

Cas looked embarrassed, “No, not really.” 

Dean clanked his glass with his again and before he drank his he said, “I’ll teach you.” Winked and then downed his drink. 

“Oh shit, the cake!” Dean placed the glass on the table and went off towards the garage to retrieve the hidden cake. Castiel sighed and sat down at the table pouring himself another shot of Jack Daniels. He fidgeted with the glass before actually drinking it. He was sulking. He wanted so desperately to tell Dean how he felt about him, but he just couldn’t. He could never find the right time or situation to bring it up. He just felt like they got along so well and he also had a feeling that Dean felt the same way about him, but Dean would never admit it. Dean always made it clear to everyone that he was “into chicks”, he actually talked about it too much, which made it extremely obvious that he was uncertain about things.

Jo noticed Cas sitting in the kitchen alone and excused herself from the conversation she was having with Lisa and Garth. She sat down next to the depressed looking boy and put her arm on his shoulder.  
“I know how bad it must hurt being around him.” Cas looked up with a confused look on his face, squinting up his nose and eyes. 

“What?” He said, trying not to make it so obvious that he was pouting over Dean.

“I see how you two are Cas. The closeness between you too, and I have to say, it’s fucking adorable.” She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Cas smiled slightly and then poured himself another shot.

“Yeah, but you know how Dean is. He’d never admit his feelings.” He downed the shot and sat back in the chair.

“You should go talk to him, alone. You have to do it eventually or you’ll just explode from holding in all those feelings you have. He may admit his feelings Cas, you never know unless you try. It could turn out to be beautiful.” Cas sighed and nodded. Then a sly smile appeared on his face. 

“So, what about you and Lisa?”

Jo looked shocked and then started laughing. Her whole face lit up when she started talking about her. 

“She’s so great Cas. She asked me out today, but we haven’t told anyone yet. Do you think they’ll be   
surprised?” Cas stood up and laughed.

“With all the flirting you two have been doing all night? I doubt it.” Jo laughed and then looked at him sympathetically, as if to say good luck. Castiel then turned towards the door to the garage.

Dean was lying back on the hood of the Impala drinking out of a whiskey bottle and humming some Metallica song. He didn’t hear Castiel shut the garage door so when Cas was standing in front of him he jumped a little.   
“Damn Cas! I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!” Dean sat up and took a swig from the bottle and handed it to Cas.

Castiel took the bottle and took a small sip and set it on the ground next to the car. “It’s been a while since you came out here. What happened to the cake?” He sat down next to Dean. He tried to get comfortable but he was starting to get a little drunk and started falling off the side of the car. Dean caught his leg before it slipped all the way off and laid back down on the hood.

He sighed, “Yeah, well I found this bottle in the fridge and decided to have a little alone time.” Castiel was looking at Deans hip bones that his slightly too short t-shirt helped reveal. 

“Oh, sorry. I can leave if you want me to.” 

“No, no, no. I was just thinking.” There was a pause and Cas slid on his back and was lying next to Dean, their hands only inches apart. “I was just thinking about Sammy and how he should be going to college and putting hunting on the back burner. I just want him to get an education, find a girl, be happy. You know? He deserves that. He doesn't deserve to grow up like I did. He doesn't deserve to be like me.” Dean closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. Cas turned his head towards the sad looking Dean lying next to him. 

“Dean, you’re not a bad person. You’re funny and smart as hell. You know how to take apart a car and put it together faster than anyone else I know! You may not have gone to college, but college doesn’t make you smart. And you may have had to grow up too fast, but that just means you've lived more than the average 25 year old. You’re such a strong person and you should never, ever feel bad about yourself. I would be honored to be half the man you are.”

Dean turned his head sharply when he heard the last sentence come out of Castiel’s mouth. He looked Cas in the eyes, they were brimming with tears, and all he could think of was kissing his trembling lips and tasting the salty tears as they fell. He didn’t want to upset him; his smile was too beautiful for him to ever shed one single tear. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments and then Dean turned his head back and looked at the ceiling. Castiel let out a small sigh and looked up as well. He wanted so badly to tell Dean that he thought he was the most amazing person he’d ever met, but the words just got stuck between his teeth. He started moving his hand closer to Dean’s. Their fingers brushed slightly and a spark went off in his bones. He daringly put his hand over Dean’s. 

Dean yanked his hand away and shot Castiel a confusing look. 

“What the hell Cas?!” He slid off the hood of the car. 

Castiel sat up and blushed uncontrollably. He started stuttering, “I, uh…I just was trying to comfort you.”  
Dean shot him a mean look, “Well don’t! You’re being weird Cas.”

Cas was a little offended by the look and the sting of his words. “You know, if you keep lying to yourself you just might forget who you really are!” Cas was shaking a little now, probably from the liquor coursing through his veins, “I see the way you look at me sometimes. You look at my lips the majority of the time! And you never put any space between us. Just stop lying to yourself Dean.”

Dean had a surprised look on his face. He stood there for a second and then went over to the fridge and got the cake out. “Cas, I’m not going to lie and say that there is nothing there.” He looked him straight in the eyes and said, “But I’d never be with you.” After Dean said those words he immediately regretted them. Why did he ever open his stupid fucking mouth?

Castiel’s face turned red and hot when he heard the words “never” and “you” come out in the same sentence. 

“You’re just scared.” Tears started coming down his cheeks and he was clenching his fists. 

Dean looked at the beautiful boy that he just broke into pieces and held back tears of his own. He was going to say something, but he didn’t know what it was supposed to be, so he just started for the door.

Cas turned as he left and wiped his eyes and sniffed, “You’re a coward Dean Winchester.” Dean just kept walking.

Everyone was sitting around playing truth or dare when Dean returned with the cake. Jo was in the middle of telling a truth, which was that, she in fact, picked her nose. Everyone laughed. Dean had put on a fake smile and stumbled slightly into the kitchen.

“Woah!” Sammy said as he ran over and caught him by the back of his shirt. Dean smiled and put the cake on the table.

“I found that Whiskey that Bobby bought for my birthday. It’s kicking in.” He chuckled and opened the cake. He motioned towards the cake, “Sorry, not my idea.” 

Sam looked at the cake and laughed and looked directly at Meg. They all sang “Happy Birthday” with Castiel joining in at the end. He patted Sam on the back and gave him his gift, which was a flash drive for his laptop. It was, ironically, a moose head. Sam thought it was hilarious and gave Cas a hug. Jo got Sam a knife with his name engraved on it, Meg got him some indie band CD, Garth got him the movie My Bloody Valentine, and Dean gave Sam their Dad’s old leather jacket. Sam hugged his brother holding on a little tighter than normal; Dean thought it was just because of the alcohol. Sam knew it was because he knew how much it meant to Dean and it made his own heart ache to see him hand it over to him.

After all the gifts were passed out mostly everyone gathered in the living room with drinks and the My Bloody Valentine movie, everyone except Castiel and Dean who were standing awkwardly in the kitchen. Meg and Sam were cuddled up on one side of the couch, Garth was on one side, and Jo and Lisa were tangled up in the recliner. Cas looked at Jo and smiled sadly and she just nudged her head silently urging him to talk to Dean. He walked over to Dean and grabbed his arm.

“Can we talk?” Dean looked at him and didn’t jerk his arm away. Cas took that as a yes and they stumbled out to the garage together, holding each other up. Dean plopped down in a plastic chair next to the Impala and Castiel stood directly in front of him swaying back and forth a little trying to regain his balance. Dean looked up at him and started crying. He let it all out and just bawled. He pulled Castiel close and buried his head in his stomach and wrapped his arms around his hips. Cas didn’t know what to do so he just stroked Dean’s hair and let him cry. Only when Dean stopped shaking did Castiel speak. 

He took Dean’s face in his hands and bent down to be at eye level with him. “It’s okay. It’s okay to feel how you feel about me. No one will judge you Dean.” He kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead and let his lips linger for a moment. Dean wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment, but he stood up and grabbed Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed his lips, a little too harshly. Cas stumbled back from the force of the sudden movement and his back was now on the driver’s side window of the Impala. Dean kissed him again, still rough and firm, letting his hands wander Cas’s body.

Dean’s hands where under Castiel’s shirt, grabbing at his shoulder blades as they kissed passionately. Cas let out a little moan from the scratches down his back. Dean started kissing his neck and nibbling lightly around his collar bone while lifting off Castiel’s shirt. They were both breathing heavily as they looked each other in the eyes. Dean unbuckled his belt and was trying to kick off his shoes but kept stumbling from the alcohol. When he finally got his pants off he knelt down in front of Cas and unbuttoned his jeans while looking straight up into his wanting eyes. Castiel’s pants fell to the ground and Dean was face to face with his growing cock. Dean rubbed his lips over Castiel’s covered dick while holding onto his thighs, which he felt tense with his touch. Dean continued upwards and kissed the soft skin just under Cas’s belly button, he licked at the sensitive spot just above his member teasingly. Castiel bit his lip and groaned with want. He grabbed onto Dean’s hair and pulled him up, Dean let out a low grunt. Giving him a quick sloppy kiss he pushed Dean towards the Impala so that his stomach was touching the cold glass of the window. Castiel was standing behind Dean pressing his dick against his body and pushing into him firmly. Dean grabbed onto the top of the car and moaned pushing his own hips back into Castiel’s throbbing cock. Cas put his hand around Dean’s neck and pulled his head back so he could bite and kiss his neck while rocking his hips back and forth into Dean’s still clothed ass. Castiel held onto Dean’s hips while grinding harder and faster onto Dean’s body.

“Open the back door.” Cas said with a raspy desperate voice. Dean did as he was told and they clumsily climbed into the back seat of the Impala. Cas didn’t even wait for Dean to get situated and he tore off Dean’s boxers and then his own. Cas pulled Dean to him and shoved his tongue in his mouth while clutching onto his hard cock. Dean let out a muffled groan and thrust his hips forward. Castiel regrettably let go of Dean’s throbbing dick and pushed him over the back of the backseat so that his face was in the rear window. Cas positioned himself behind Dean and slid his legs open so he could see the beautiful pink hole in front of him. Dean was looking back at Cas as he licked his thumb and started rubbing his opening. Cas saw Dean’s eyes close as he let the pleasure consume him. Dean started moving his hips around with the motion of Castiel’s finger. Cas gathered saliva in his mouth and let it drip onto Dean’s tight asshole and put more pressure on his hole. He prodded at Dean’s ass until it slowly started easing open. 

“Mm, relax. I want to make you feel good, but you have to relax.” Castiel said as he applied more pressure. Castiel’s coaxing seemed to work because Dean relaxed and let him in. His thumb slipped into his tight hole and Castiel let more spit drip down onto it. He started moving his thumb in and out going deeper and deeper each time. Dean was breathing heavily and moaning.

“I want more, Cas. Please.” Dean whinned and thrusted his hips back onto Castiel’s, now, two fingers. 

Castiel slid his fingers out and wetted the entry even more before pressing his stiff cock onto Dean’s hole. He pushed slowly until Dean opened up for him and he slid in, both of them were shuddering with pleasure. Dean grabbed his own cock and started stroking it while Castiel moved deeper and deeper into him. Dean was whimpering for Cas to go deeper while stroking his dick a little faster. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hair with one hand and his hip with his other hand and thrusted deeper into Dean’s unbelievably tight asshole. Dean let out a cry of both pleasure and pain and put both hands on the back of the seat gripping it tightly. Castiel started to move in and out of Dean faster and thrusting deeply each time. 

“God, Dean.” 

Castiel was bent over onto Dean’s back moaning into his neck while moving the hand that was on his hip onto his vulnerable cock. Dean whimpered and bit his lip while Castiel moaned in his ear, pumped his tight ass, and stroked his cock all at the same time. Castiel could hear the desperation in Dean’s moans and matched the stroking of Dean’s cock and his thrusts. He sped up his movements and plowed into Dean as fast as he could. Dean was nearly screaming into the cushion of the seat while Castiel coaxed him to come.

“Come for me baby, it’s okay, come Dean.” Castiel was close himself, but he wanted Dean to go first. He kissed Dean’s sweaty back and felt Dean’s cock twitching. Castiel thrust his cock as deep as he could into Dean and stroked his cock furiously until he felt the hot liquid dripping down his fingers. Castiel felt Dean on him and pumped his own come into Dean’s ass. They both let out moans of pure satisfaction and their bodies practically collapsed.

Cas slid out of Dean and sat down in the seat next to him while Dean sighed and kissed his forehead, then nose, ending at his mouth with a passionate kiss. Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder and they listened to their own breathing until Dean broke the silence.

“That was…” he paused, lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes, “awesome. I’ve never felt so good Cas.” Castiel smiled as he slipped his boxer briefs on, Dean did the same. 

“I’m not usually the one to take charge like that. It was really… exciting.” Castiel pulled Dean’s head to his lap and Dean lay across the seat while Cas played with his short, soft hair. They drifted off into a comfortable sleep. 

The next morning they woke up curled together in the backseat of the Impala. Cas was lying on top of Dean, their legs intertwined and Dean holding on to Castiel’s waist. Castiel opened his eyes first, not willing to move his head for fear of waking Dean and ruining the moment. What if Dean woke up and regretted everything? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself; the embarrassment would be too much. He let out a quiet sigh, but it seemed to be a little too loud. Dean opened his eyes and lifted his arms to stretch as he yawned. He put his arms back over Castiel and squeezed him tightly.

“How’d you sleep?” Dean had closed his eyes but he had a satisfied smile on his face. Cas chuckled.

“I slept great. You’re an amazing alternative to a bed.” He kissed Dean’s chin. “Maybe tonight we can sleep in a more comfortable spot.” Castiel was looking at Dean’s face for his reaction. 

“Aww, it’s okay Baby, he didn’t mean it. Jeez, Cas you hurt her feelings.” He said to the Impala, as if she was a human being. He opened his eyes one at a time and laughed, then kissed Castiel on the mouth. “We can stay at your place tonight.”

Castiel sighed and hugged Dean tightly. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
